A major health issue in the western world is the increase in allergic (atopic) diseases, e.g. asthma and allergies. It has been estimated that the incidence of asthma and allergies affects from about 15 to 30% of the population and continues to increase, with a major impact on health and productivity. Currently available remedies are typically primarily aimed at short-term treatment via antihistamines and topical nasal steroids. Preventive measures have generally not been very successful or well tolerated, e.g. allergy shots to common allergens. Accordingly, the need exists for additional preventive or inhibitive measures.